Closer
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Nothing much, just Tsubasa being cute and distributing flowers to her guardians and a few members of her 'Famiglia'. Fem!Tsuna and plot is not mine, all stuff belongs to other people. I own only my bad writing style. X'D


**No excuse really, more of a tribute to this wonderful video I came across and decided to share. The aforementioned video was taken down for some odd reason and I never could get over how adorable it was. I made a few modifications the most obvious being:**

**-Tsuna is female in this.**

**-The pairing changed from just Mukuro x Tsuna to Guardians + Reborn x Tsuna  
**

**So yeah, if you don't like any of the modifications I've done, then please. There is a wonderful button called 'Back' at the very top-left of your screen. KHR is not mine, btw. The song isn't mine as well. X'D It's by Joe Inuoe, Closer. **

* * *

_You have to always be careful_  
_With the things closest to you._  
_You get too close, and_  
_You'll lose sight of it._

* * *

It was an ordinary thursday afternoon in the Vongola Mansion, the sun was shining, Hibird is chirping and the guardians are panicking. ... Hold on, the guardians are panicking again? What's wrong this time? ... ... Oh, apparently their Decima, Sawada Tsubasa is nowhere to be found. Her paperwork has been completed and stacked neatly on her desk, which was rare considering that Tsubasa hated doing paperwork with a passion and would put it off until the last hour before scrambling madly to finish her quota for the day.

The guardians were literally ready to pull out their hair in stress when a passing maid who had been arranging some empty vases along the corridors mentioned seeing the Decima exiting the mansion clad in a white cloak. The guardians were about to run after their boss when Reborn, who had been enjoying the chaotic atmosphere like the sadist he is, spoke up after a sip of espresso his idiot ex-student made him.

"Did you check her calender today?"

This sent the guardians running for their Decima's office again and on the calender set on her desk, marked with a cute doodle of a flower were the neatly written cursive handwriting of Tsubasa that read. "Flowers day".

The guardians looked at one another in confusion, Flowers day?

* * *

_What the heck is this happiness_  
_That you experienced recently?_  
_Maybe you are too blessed,_  
_And cannot remember!_

* * *

Meanwhile, a white cloak clad figure was making its way back to her mansion with a basket full of fresh flowers. The figure reached up to push back the hood that covered her face to reveal a nest of untamed brown hair with a long tail that was pulled into a low ponytail, the bangs framed an adorable heart-shaped face that held two bright brown orbs, a slender nose and sakura petal lips that curved into an childishly innocent smile.

A light weight landed on Tsubasa's head as she reached for the small metal gate of the Vongola mansion. "Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Hibari! Panic! Panic!" Hibird chirps as if admonishing the girl (who was actually turning twenty in a few days) for sneaking out of the mansion and causing his master unnecessary panic and stress. Tsubasa smiles sheepishly, although the bird could not see it, and reached up to pat the small ball of fluff and feathers softly with a gentle finger.

"Sawada Tsubasa." A low, growling voice interrupted Tsubasa's quiet spoiling of Hibird and she jumped before she turned to face her cloud guardian with a nervous and sheepish smile.

"Hi, Kyouya." She waves, Hibari did not look any less furious and she winced when he raised his hand, half-expecting a hit on the head when his calloused hand landed softly on her cheek. She looked up to see his relieved expression and whilst his eyes still held a little anger at her for sneaking out, it mostly held relief, contentment and happiness that she returned safely. She nuzzles Hibari's hand softly and holds it in place before smiling lovingly at her cloud guardian.

Reaching into her basket of flowers, she hands Hibari a red cammelia. At his raised brow, Tsubasa simply giggles and pecks him on the cheek before turning and walking back into the mansion. When the last of Tsubasa disappeared into the mansion, Hibari stares at the red flower in his hand before bringing it up to his lips and landing a small kiss on one of its petals. 'A flame in your heart... huh?' Hibari mused, a smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

_Being here now._  
_Breathing._  
_I've just noticed_  
_That these are miracles._

* * *

Tsubasa had barely managed two steps into the mansion when her loyal storm guardian and rain guardian rushed up to her, fussing over her like mother hens. She laughs and brushes off their concerns before reaching into her basket once more and pulling out a violet for Gokudera and a Canterbury bell for Yamamoto. "I'll always be loyal to you as you are to me," She murmurs as a dark blush overcomes Gokudera's face when she kisses him softly on his cheek.

"And I am always grateful for your sacrifices, no matter how trivial they may seem." Tsubasa beams warmly at Yamamoto and pressing a light kiss on his cheek as well. The two guardians flush darkly at her words but smiles back before they both pressed their lips against her cheeks. Yamamoto on the left and Gokudera on the right. Tsubasa blushes a pretty shade of pink at that and clasps her cool hands against her warming cheeks.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both chuckle at their Decima's adorable antics, Gokudera bowing respectfully and Yamamoto tousling her hair a little before they both made their way to their respective rooms. When they looked back to see Tsubasa looking slightly dazed before she shook her head and turned to find the other guardians, the two most loyal guardians smile fondly and look lovingly at their given flowers, giving them a soft kiss on the petals before moving on.

'Loyalty/ Gratitude huh...?' Gokudera and Yamamoto mused before shaking their heads in slight exasperation and fondness.

'Tsubasa/ Decima never fails to surprise us huh?'

* * *

_You have to always be careful  
With the things closest to you.  
You get too close, and  
You'll lose sight of it._

* * *

Tsubasa peeks into the kitchen area and sure enough, Lambo was there, seated at one of the countertops on a bar stool. What was strange about the scene was that the tall glass of grape juice was untouched, and the eleven year old was stabbing at some mush that probably used to resemble a strawberry shortcake if the meshed red berries and white cream was anything to go by. Lambo heaved a huge depressed sigh as he stopped his abuse on the pastry and poked at the straw in his glass.

A light stab of guilt overcame Tsubasa at upsetting her youngest guardian. It was this guilt that propelled her to give Lambo a hug from the back, the curly haired teen jumping when arms suddenly caged him in a hug. He inhales a scent of flowers and fresh grass before the arms hugging him squeezed lightly and Lambo immediately turns on the bar stool he was seated on and encased his older sister figure's waist. Tsubasa hums lightly as Lambo swallowed thickly.

"I thought you went away like Maman and Papan..." Lambo hiccups. Rage fills Tsubasa at the thought of Lambo's birth parents, they were greedy, power-hungry fools. The only reason why they were still in alliance with Vongola was purely due to their prowess in technology and the fact that Lambo still loved his parents unconditionally. Tsubasa hugs her little brother figure tighter and presses a soft kiss on his forehead, the eleven year old scrunching his nose in mock disgust (despite secretly liking the sibling love his boss often showers on him).

Tsubasa smiles fondly as she smoothes Lambo's black curls out of the way and it widens a little when she sees Lambo's emerald eyes dart towards her basket of flowers curiously. She reaches into the basket once more and selects a crown of morning glory before adorning Lambo's soft curls with it.

"For my beloved little brother. No matter how annoying he may get," Lambo snorts a little at this. "I will always be here for you, and I will always love you." The eleven year old stares at Tsubasa for a moment, stunned before his eyes fill with tears of joy and he sniffles, nodding.

"I love you too, Tsubasa nee-chan." Tsubasa smiles and places another kiss on Lambo's forehead before leaving the kitchen. The black haired pre-teen touches his crown of morning glory and smiles tearily. 'Affection huh.. thank you, Tsubasa nee-chan.' Lambo thinks happily.

* * *

_You know the closer you get to something,_  
_The tougher it is to see it._  
_And I'll never take it for granted._  
_Let's go!_

* * *

Tsubasa almost misses her next guardian when he ran past her, creating a sudden breeze that tugged on her hair and cloak. Her sun guardian immediately backtracks and yells, almost in anger. "TSUBASA! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!?" The aforementioned brunette smiles and giggles sheepishly at that exclamation.

After about five minutes of scolding from her sun guardian, he finally calmed down enough to notice her basket that was hooked around her elbow. Tsubasa catches his curious gaze and she reaches in to pull out a daffodil. Placing it gently into Ryohei's bandaged hands, she enclosed his fingers gently over the stem and smiles brightly at her sun guardian.

"For you are always my sun and it will never shine as bright as when I am with you." She states as she stares into the grey eyes of Ryohei, his tanned skin not helping in hiding his dark blush. She giggles softly before pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles. The white haired man blushes even more before he snaps out of his reverie and presses a light kiss on Tsubasa's forehead.

As the brunette makes her way to find her mist guardians and leaves Ryohei to stare at the fragile flower in his hands, he tightens his grip on the stem for a moment, careful not to damage it's fragile stem and smiles roughly. 'Your sun that always shines huh...?' Ryohei kisses the flower tenderly, as if fearing it might break under his rough chapped lips. 'Well, I'll have to shine for you forever then.' Ryohei smiles at that thought and he heads to one of the training rooms, determined to get stronger for his sky.

* * *

_Even though there are those_  
_Who call the act of mercy hypocrisy,_  
_Because there are both_  
_People who believe and people who doubt_

* * *

She finds Mukuro and Chrome in the library, the former draped over the lounge chair lazily whilst the latter was reading a thick novel, curled up with a cup of hot chocolate on a cushy armchair. Tsubasa smiles the sight of them and walks over to them quietly. Mukuro and Chrome looks up from their previous positions before their eyes widened and they rush towards the smiling brunette.

"Bossu!/ Tsubasa!" They cry out as they started bombarding the brunette with questions, well, Chrome mostly. Mukuro just looked relieved at seeing his boss back in one piece and unharmed, he tried to hide it to no avail though, you can never fool hyper intuition. Tsubasa stretches out her arms and hooks them behind her mist guardians' necks (She had to tip toe a little to reach for Mukuro but shush, it's not her fault she's short.), pulling them into a warm embrace.

She sneakily slips an edelweiss flower into Chrome's hair and freesia in Mukuro's. She pulls back and watches her mist guardians fiddle with the new additions to their hair before throwing her questioning glances. "Edelweiss for Chrome's noble purity. And Freesia for my trust in Mukuro." Tsubasa states simply. She smiles as she kisses Mukuro's chin and Chrome's cheek, both flushing darkly in pleasure at her words.

Chrome smiles sweetly at Tsubasa before returning the kiss on Tsubasa's nose albeit a little shyly. Mukuro simply smirks and kisses the corner of Tsubasa's lips, hovering dangerously close to her lips before pulling away. "Thank you, Tsubasa-chan/ Bossu." They both say in unison and Tsubasa giggles melodically at their synchronized words. They both examine the flower they pulled out of their hair when Tsubasa went looking for her other family, and smile genuinely as they press kisses on their petals.

* * *

_Even if, for example,_  
_That is hypocrisy,_  
_If someone is salvageable,_  
_That is always better than anything else._

* * *

Tsubasa encountered Lanchia and Basil in the hallway, presented them with oak-leaved geranium that represented true friendship before she saw her elder brother figure talking to his subordinate about organizing a search party to look for Tsubasa should she not return home soon. She giggles at his over-protectiveness and bounces over to present Dino his flower.

The blonde Italian was pleasantly surprised with a face-full of magenta Zinnia. Romario resisted the urge to laugh at his boss' stunned face that quickly morphed into a teary touched expression as he glomped his younger sister figure. "I'll alway love you too, imouto!" Dino proclaims as he sobs into the brunette's shoulder. Tsubasa pats the blonde soothingly and waits for him to calm down enough to tell him the meaning behind his flower.

"Magenta Zinnia, for my ever lasting affection for my beloved onii-chan." She smiles sweetly and Dino whimpers before he glomps the girl once more, fresh tears of joy rushing down the blonde's tear streaked face. Tsubasa only sighs in slight exasperation at his over-reaction before she smiles at her brother figure fondly.

She gives the blonde another warm hug before presenting Romario with his flower, a petunia. "Because with you around, I can always rest assured that my older brother will be in good hands." She smiles. Romario blinks in surprise before he himself allows a gentle smile to grace his features and accepts the flowers with slightly wrinkled and calloused hands. 'My presence soothes her... I suppose it is to be expected, boss is almost hopeless without his subordinates.' The man thinks fondly as he watches his boss and the young Decima interact.

* * *

_Go forward without giving up_  
_On the dream you are chasing!_  
_As long as you brag,_  
_You won't be able to do anything._

* * *

Holding her last flower in her hands, Tsubasa strolls down the corridors in search of her last recipient. The Varia had all received their flowers; Xanxus had a tiger lily that represented his pride, he'd snorted when Tsubasa gave it to him but made no move to remove it from where it sat in his hands. Squalo received a small bushel of thyme representing his courage, in which he scoffed at the herb but still accepted it. Levi almost threw away his hydrangea that represented Tsubasa's gratitude for remaining loyal to the Varia leader in embarrassment, but was made to keep it by Xanxus' orders. ("Throw that away and you won't be having hands for the rest of your life, trash.")

Belphegor's flower had been easy to decipher, a crown imperial flower was the representation of majesty which suited the prince just fine. He's laughed his creepy laugh as usual before thanking the Decima in the most condescending way possible. ("Uishishishi, The prince'll accept your gift to him to spare you from humiliation of rejection, peasant.") Mammon was given a lovely stargazer lily that represented wealth and prosperity, the fully grown arcobaleno stared at her present before nodding her thanks and ducking under her hood to hide her pink blush.

Lussuria had squealed in delight when presented with his flower. It was a cute little bushel of primroses,it represented that without Lussuria, Tsubasa never would have survived and that was exactly how Tsubasa felt about the only Varia member that gave her girly advice. Lussuria had giggled and stuck a primrose behind his ear before tucking another one into Tsubasa's wild nest of brown locks. This action showed that Lussuria would not have survived without Tsubasa, referring to the ring battles. Both parties smiled at the other.

Reaching her destination, Tsubasa pats the primrose Lussuria gave her and smiles before entering the gigantic living room the mansion held.

* * *

_In order to survive another day,_  
_I'll gather a handful of courage to my chest._  
_And I'll never take it for granted._  
_Let's go!_

* * *

Rebron was sipping on his third cup of delicious home-made espresso when his idiot ex-student entered the room. He smirks as he set down his beverage and patted the arm rest to tell the girl to sit there. Tsubasa rolled her eyes but complied to what her ex-tutor instructed her to do. As soon as she sat down however, a suit clad-arm wound around her waist and pulled her towards its owner, causing her to fall clumsily into her ex-tutor's lap.

Tsubasa flushes a dark red that mirrored the colour of the red rose she cradled in her hand, she looks up from beneath her lashes and squeaks when her eyes met with Reborn's amused onyx black eyes. The fully grown acrobaleno was resting his cheek against the back of his hand that was propped up by the arm rest and was smirking in amusement as he watched Tsubasa struggle to recollect herself.

"Eh, ah, um, R-Reborn, um... t-this is your f-flower." She stuttered adorably, flushing even darker when Reborn hums and and encloses a large calloused hand around her small pale ones, bring the flower slightly higher to eye level. Tsubasa flushes even more (Is that even humanely possible, but then again... it IS Reborn.) when the world's greatest hitman kisses the flower delicately. All the while keeping eye contact with Tsubasa. He trails soft butterfly kisses from the flower, the stem, leaves, the joints of her fingers...

"A-And um... a r-red... rose, t-to represent, umm, m-my respect f-for y-you a-and... l-l-love... f-for you..." Tsubasa stutters again, this time even more flustered than before as Reborn kisses her neck and chin. The fedora clad man smirks at the girl in his arms and was about to move in to capture her soft, luscious lips... When they were interrupted by a yelling Gokudera.

* * *

_You have to always be careful_  
_With the things closest to you._  
_You get too close, and_  
_You'll lose sight of it._

* * *

"REBORN-SAN! I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT JYUUHIME WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO INITIATE HER FIRST KISS!" Gokudera yells as he runs towards his beloved boss and plucks her from Reborn's lap, his hands under her armpits as he dangles her far away from Reborn. The world's greatest hitman clicks his tongue in annoyance and mutters something that sounded suspiciously like 'Damn, so close.'

Tsubasa squeaks and cups her face in embarrassment. Reborn had almost taken her first kiss! Although... he was one of her lovers... so it should be normal, right...? But... Tsubasa was pulled out of her reverie when a pair of hands encircled around her waist and she was brought to eye-level with her third lover, Yamamoto. His brown eyes twinkled with mirth and he gave Tsubasa a cheeky grin as he set her back on the floor.

A black and white blur attacks Tsubasa from the back and the brunette almost fell forwards had Yamamoto not caught her on time. Lambo grins up at Tsubasa cheekily as well and both him and Yamamoto capture the confused brunette in a tight group hug whilst Gokudera admonishes Reborn in the back ground. Tsubasa was save from suffocation when a tonfa bonks both Yamamoto and Lambo on the head and in their pain, released their captive prisoner.

Tsubasa was then pushed against a yukata clad body as an arm encircled her shoulders and held her there, she looked up to see Hibari glaring hotly at Mukuro who had smirked and encased a black gloved hand around Tsubasa's slim wrist. Ryohei enters the room and immediately tries to play mediator but only succeeded in annoying the mist and cloud guardian even further.

* * *

_You know the closer you get to something,_  
_The tougher it is to see it._  
_And I'll never take it for granted._

* * *

Admist all the chaos, Tsubasa could not help smiling. And as the chaotic atmosphere drags on, Tsubasa let out a small melodic giggle before it turns into full out laughter. Everyone stops whatever they were doing and turns to stare mesmerized as Tsubasa laughed to her heart's content. Her laughter soon died down and she smiles warmly and lovingly at her lovers (excluding Lambo, he was her beloved little brother).

They all smile back, all with varying sizes but with no less sincerity, warmth and love.

* * *

_Go forward without giving up_  
_On the dream you are chasing!_  
_As long as you brag,_  
_You won't be able to do anything. _

* * *

"I love you all, I really do," Tsubasa confesses. Her voice was sweet and melodic, her words even more so to the guardians. "And I'll never want to part with any of you."

"No matter how annoying," Lambo smiles at this.

"how aloof," Hibari and Mukuro grunts, immediately glaring at the other but refrained from any violent actions as they allowed Tsubasa to continue.

"how over-protective," Gokudera and Ryohei gave slightly guilty face.

"how cheeky," Yamamoto and Reborn gave similar grins at this.

"you all get, please remember. That I will always love you. For you are my weather, and I am your sky, and without you all, I am nothing. And I think I can confidently say that the same goes for you all to me..." Tsubasa trails off and she plants a kiss on all her guardian's lips, Lambo received another kiss on the forehead, before blushing wildly and twiddling with her thumbs. "And so... I've just given all of you my first kiss..."

The guardians all move to touch their lips, that was still tingling lightly from the soft brush of their Decima's lips against theirs. They all smile gently at the girl they love and as expected, Tsubasa smiles brightly back.

* * *

_In order to survive another day,_  
_I'll gather a handful of courage to my chest._  
_And I'll never take it for granted._  
_Let's go!_

* * *

**My writing has deproved... oh man... this is really bad... OTL Oh well, review if you like but if not, I hope you still enjoyed the story. **


End file.
